Total VG Island
by Kopatropa
Summary: Boshi teams up with Chris to gather 24 unlucky characters to a new reality show called Total VG Island. A Mario, Sonic, Pokemon, and Tekken crossover. CH. 2 IS UP!
1. Not-So-Happy Campers

"My name is..."

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"Fine...My name is Boshi, faster than Yoshi, and here I am at... umm..." He gets out the script. "...Total...VG...Island. Here, 24 contestants will be here for who knows how long and one will win $100,000. Let's bring our first 6 jerks...umm...contestants out. The first six are from the Super Mario series."

One ship appears, it's passenger walking out with a tee'd off look on her face.

"Hey, this isn't what it looked like on the brochure!" she says.

"Welcome, Princess Daisy. How was the ride?" Boshi asks.

"The ride? Good. But this place! It's NOT a resort!" Daisy yells.

"Whatever. Go stand at the end of the dock." Boshi says.

She does so as the 2nd ship comes in, it's passenger eying Boshi evilly.

"_YOU!_"

"Hi, Yoshi. Still watching your slow friends lose?" Boshi asks.

"I've had just enough out of you!" Yoshi exclaims.

"Shut up and stand over there!" Boshi says.

Yoshi marches over to Daisy as the 3rd ship comes in, kicking it's chubby passenger off.

"Hey, I still didn't get my lobster!"

"Don't worry, Wario. There's plenty to eat here." Boshi says.

"Really?"

"Yep..._not..._Go stand over there." Boshi says.

Wario walks over as the 4th ship comes in. A suitcase comes down.

"You're not Stuffwell, so who's in there?" Boshi asks, opening the suitcase.

"Wait. Boshi, you lied to me! I was expecting Delfino, but NO, I arrived HERE!"

Boshi rips his jaw off. "Shut up, Dry Bones, and go stand over there." He says.

The 5th ship comes in, but sinks. "OHMYGOD! Bowser, are you OK?!" Boshi asks.

Bowser comes up. "No, I'm NOT OK!" he exclaims.

"Next time, I get a bigger ship...stand over there." Boshi says.

The 6th ship comes in. "DAISY!" a really ticked off girl screams.

"Bowser, hide me!" Daisy says.

Toadette run straight for Daisy, but misses and falls into the water.

"What's her problem?" Wario asks.

Daisy takes out Toadette's MP3 player. "I deleted her songs." she said.

"Toadette...the next 6 are from the Sonic the Hedgehog series." Boshi says.

The 7th ship comes in, carrying a black hedgehog. The hedgehog comes down and stands near the others.

"Not very talkative, are you, Shadow?" Boshi asks.

The 8th ship comes down, covered in a cyan glow. The ship explodes, and another hedgehog comes down onto the dock.

"Why'd you do that, Silver?!" Boshi asks.

"Because they had no BATHROOM!" Silver says, showing his filthy hair.

"Don't care." Boshi said.

Silver stands next to his bud, Yoshi, as the 9th ship comes in. The driver sets anchor onto the mess hall.

"Hey driver! Watch where your throwing!" Boshi exclaims.

The driver, an albatross, comes onto the dock.

"Storm?! Why were YOU driving?!" Daisy asks.

"I wanted to drive the ship!" Storm says.

The 10th ship comes and crashes into the other ship.

"OOPS!"

A yellow fox kit comes down.

"Tails?! You were driving too!?"

"If Sonic can do it, then I can do it!" Tails says.

The 11th ship comes down and drops another female off.

"Miss Amy Rose. How are YOU doing?" Boshi asks.

"Fine until Sonic said he wasn't coming." Amy says angrily.

"Sorry to hear that." Shadow says.

The 12th ship, somewhat golden, cruises in. Another reptile jumps onto the dock.

"How many people are going to customize their ride!?" Boshi asks.

"Well, I saw one that was burning down." the reptile says.

Boshi facepalms. "Ugh...go stand over there, Vector."

"The next six are Pokemon, right?" Tails asks.

"Well, the next FIVE. One's a trainer." Boshi says.

The 13th ship comes in, having a jackel on the smoke stack.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, LUCARIO!" Boshi screams.

He doesn't.

"FINE, STAY THERE!" Boshi screams.

The 14th ship, said burning ship, comes in. It's fire-type passenger rams into Boshi.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR PUTTING ME IN A SHIP!

Boshi kicks the Charizard off of him.

"Don't blame me! Blame the producers!" Boshi says.

"I remember when Ivysaur blamed the producers on Survivor." Yoshi says.

Said dinolizard comes in on the 15th ship.

"Speak of the devil..."

"Hey, Boshi. How's it been?" Ivysaur asks.

"Ivysaur? I thought you were dead!"

"I was in a coma, actually." Ivysaur says.

"Right..."

The 16th ship comes in, causing the boys to drool.

"Hi...Gardevoir..." Boshi says, sweating.

She walks past the boys. The 17th ship comes in, carrying a Psyduck carrying a Magikarp.

"Umm..." Boshi starts.

"Oh, don't worry. We're a two-in-one contestant." Magikarp says.

"Idiot..." Silver mutters.

The 18th ship comes in.

"IS THAT A FOX KIT?!" Misty asks, running toward Tails.

Misty begins hugging the poor fox kit.

"...Um...The last six are from the Tekken series of fighting games."

The 19th ship comes in, everyone glaring at it.

"What?"

"Hello...Jin Kazama..." Bowser says, sternly.

Jin rolls his eyes as the 20th ship, which says "S.S. Rochefort" comes in.

"Hello, peseants." Lili says.

"Hi, beutiful." Silver says.

Ship 21 comes in. The sight of this man was enough to make Silver furious.

"Watch out, Shadow. That's Hwoarang, the woman stealer." Silver whispers.

"WOMAN STEALER?! I'M THE WOMAN STEALER!"

Ship 22 comes in. A giant poster of Lee Chaolan walks down.

"A poster of Lee?" Toadette asks.

Storm takes the poster.

"HEY, LONG TIME, NO SEE, KING!" Ivysaur says.

Ships 23 and 24 don't arrive. Instead, a helicopter arrives, carrying the last two contestants, one scaring Toadette.

"Hey, it's my penpal, Julia!" Daisy says.

"And my killer, Bryan!" Dry Bones says.

"Why a Helicopter?" Boshi asks.

"Seasick." Julia says.

"Ships are for turds." Bryan says.

"Well, now that your all here, meet me at the campfire." Boshi says.

* * *

Cut to the campfire.

"This is where you'll meet almost every night. Your team will be given a marshmellow one by one...

...

...

...

...

"...whoever DOESN'T get one will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, onto the Boat of Losers. And you don't come back. _Ever._"

Some were shaking in their seats.

"But now, I'll assign the teams.

"Tails, Wario, Lili, Lucario, Toadette, Silver, Misty, Bowser, Yoshi, Hwoarang, Shadow, and Bryan. You will now be the Raging Rhinos!"

Boshi gives them their blue flag.

"Amy, Vector, Julia, Dry Bones, Storm, Ivysaur, Jin, Gardevoir, Daisy, Charizard, King, and Psyduck/Magikarp. You will now be the Furious Falcons!"

Boshi gives them their grey flag.

"I've already shown you the mess hall (glances at Storm), the bathrooms are over there, and the confession room is in there, and you cabins are over there." Boshi says.

* * *

**Lili: It's great that the girls get their own cabin. I don't wanna spend a night with Wario.**

**Lucario: As the only Pokemon of my team, I shall win the money. Not that I need it.**

* * *

"But now, your first challenge starts now." Boshi said.

"But our cabins..." Yoshi started.

"It's okay, Yoshi. This first challenge will be quick and easy." Silver says.

"Ok, Chris. They're yours now." Boshi says.

Mr. McClean walks in.

"Thanks, Boshi. Now GET BACK TO THE MESS HALL!"

He does.

* * *

**First chappy done!**


	2. The Big Sleep

A/N: _Italics _means Magikarp is speaking during a confession with Psyduck.

* * *

5:00 pm

"Here's your 1st challenge..." Chris started.

"Does it involve SLEEP!?" Yoshi asks.

* * *

**Yoshi: I'm so tired and seeing Boshi didn't help!**

* * *

"Sorta...You'll all be spending the rest of the day outside..."

"Last one awake wins?" Tails interrupts.

"...Yeah..."

"Well, g'night!" Yoshi says, falling asleep.

* * *

RR: 11

FF: 13

* * *

**Psyduck/Magikarp: This 2-in-1 advantage is really awsome!**

* * *

"That gives me time to work on my new invetions! I'll be right back." Tails says, leaving.

* * *

6:00 pm

"Julia, you still awake?" Daisy asks.

No response.

"Julia?"

Julia is asleep. Daisy faceplams.

* * *

RR: 11

FF: 12

* * *

Lucario had his eyes WIDE open at Lili, who was talking with Silver.

"That's right. Keep standing with those legs." Lucario says.

"Sliver, I have an idea. Let's cheat." Lili says.

"Cheat? How?" Silver asks.

"We make the Falcons fall asleep, and I came prepared." Lili says.

* * *

**Silver: I don't see where she's going with this, but I have my own idea. (chuckles)**

* * *

Silver sneaks up behind Ivysaur, prepared to use PK Hypnosis Alpha. But Ivysaur gets shot by a tranquilizer dart. Silver looks up and sees Lucario.

"Hey, he was mine!" Silver yells.

"And Lili's MINE, woman-stealer!" Lucario screams, tranquilizing Silver.

* * *

RR: 10

FF: 11

* * *

7:10 pm

"Hey guys, I made myself some non-decaf coffee if anyone wants some!" Boshi says.

Everyone stares as Boshi sips his coffee.

"Oh, YOU love coffee don't you, Storm?" Boshi taunts.

Boshi purposely spills his coffee. Storm screams in terror, then faints.

* * *

**Boshi: This is getting fun by the minute!**

* * *

RR: 10

FF: 10

* * *

7:30 pm

Tails is seen working on his battery-powered alarm clock, while Misty is in the background.

"HI, TAILS!" Misty screams.

"OH, CRAP!" Tails says, grabbing the clock and running away.

* * *

**Tails: How'd she find me?! I was clearly hidden in a vast forest!**

**Misty: Tails knows he can't escape me! I WILL get him!**

* * *

Tails hid behind the mess hall, continuing his work.

* * *

6:00 am

Amy was sitting by the river with Magikarp.

"I'm bored, you wanna do something?" Amy asks, yawning.

"Umm, staring contest?" Magikarp asks.

"Ok."

* * *

**Amy: I knew I couldn't win while I'm tired.**

* * *

Gardevoir was sitting by a rock, tired. Vector walks up to her.

"How are you holding up?" Vector asks.

Gardevoir yawns. Vector sits next to her.

"Cold, aren't you?" Vector asks.

Gardevoir nods. Vector puts his arm around her.

"Well, Vector, I'm flattered, but I..."

Vector responded by snoring.

"Vector!" Gardevoir says.

"HA! Just kidding!" Vector laughs.

Gardevoir sighs.

* * *

**Gardevoir: Ugh, Vector is so annoying!**

**Vector: YES! Step 1 complete!**

* * *

Only Amy, Magikarp, Lucario, and Bryan were awake. Lucario walked up to Lili.

"Perfect! While she's asleep, let's look under..."

A random squirrel threw a nut at Lucario, knocking him out.

* * *

RR: 1

FF: 2

* * *

Amy and Magikarp were still having an intense staring contest. Boshi walks in-between them. Once he leaves, Amy is asleep.

* * *

RR: 1

FF: 1

* * *

**Bryan: Just remember, I ain't losin' to no fish!**

* * *

11:00 pm

Magikarp was flopping around Bryan.

"Fish! Cut that out!" Bryan yells.

"I can't!" Magikarp says.

"Ugh! I'm going to get a butcher's knife to cut you up!"

Bryan enters the mess hall.

* * *

**Magikarp: Oh no! Not a knife!**

* * *

11:58 pm

"It's taking him a pretty long time, Chris." Boshi says.

"I'll go see him." Magikarp says, slowly flopping into the mess hall.

Inside, he sees Bryan on the floor with a knife next to him.

"OHMYGOD! Is he dead?!" Magikarp asks, frightened.

Chris walks in. "Nope, Bryan's out cold! Well, Magikarp. You and the Furious Falcons win." Chris says.

Magikarp was too busy, sleeping.

* * *

8:00 pm

We zoom in on the bonfire, where the Raging Rhinos are.

"Welcome, Raging Rhinos, to your first Elimination!" Chris says.

Everyone just sat there.

"Boshi already said this, but whoever DOESN'T get a marshmellow has to walk the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back...EVER!"

Toadette was scared by this.

"Since your still so tired, I'll just toss 'em to you." Chris says.

"One for Lili, Hwoarang, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Yoshi, Bowser, Misty, Lucario, and Bryan."

They all get their marshmellows.

"That just leaves us with Toadette and Wario. And the final marshmellow goes to..."

Toadette fidgets in her seat. Wario picks his nose.

...

...

...

"Toadette." Chris says, tossing a marshmellow to her.

"WHAAAA? The Great Wario demands a recount!" Wario yells.

Boshi grabs him and tosses him into the Boat of Losers.

"You ALL are freaks!" Wario yells, almost inaudible.

"Well, looks like he's gone. Now we can enter our cabins." Hwoarang says.

"Finally!" Yoshi yells.

The Rhinos head to their cabins.

* * *

**I finished the 2nd chapter!**


End file.
